


My Atlantis

by CarterMase



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Big Brother Bellamy, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, M/M, Multi, Princess Clarke, Protective Lexa, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Sarcasm, Sassy Raven, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Wells Jaha Lives, brotp moments between lexa and bellamy, lexa raven friendship, people will break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterMase/pseuds/CarterMase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is nothing I can do from this point on, I’m sorry you know I would do anything to insure she stays with her family but she has had far too many warnings I can only do so much” he says.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Lexa keeps getting herself into trouble and Clarke wants too help her but Lexa is too stubborn but Clarke won't give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction ever so i am nervous i hope you enjoy it and it is a little slow on the first chapter but i felt it was all necessary points in the story anyways i hope you enjoy it!

“There is nothing I can do from this point on, I’m sorry you know I would do anything to insure she stays with her family but she has had far too many warnings I can only do so much” he says.

“How long will she have to be gone for until she can come home?” Lincoln asks he looks over too see lexa isn’t even listening “Lexa! Are you even listening do you even care?” Lincoln stands up pushing back the chair with tears in his eyes “sit down Lincoln yelling will do no good” Indra then replies. She’s ripped from her thoughts by the loud commotion of her brother pushing his chair back she begins to speak “Oh yeah  ...so how long will it take till I can go home, Dante” lexa asks “as I have explained, Lexa the state has told you if you don’t get your behavior under control and start attending class you would have to leave and be placed into the system until you are rehabilitated enough to return home its either this or juvenile and I am trying my best to prevent that ” Dante replies, Lincoln can feel himself getting emotional, lexa thinks about how has always been an emotional guy even till this day she smiles to herself and can’t help but to think of one particular day

 

‘“Where are we going mom?” a young boy asks at the age of 7 “We my son are going to the carnival it’s gonna be awesome” the older woman replies smiling to herself glancing at her silent husband who is staring out the window she then she looks in the review mirror too see three young children one her only daughter staring out of a window silent as always like her father another boy with blondish orange hair the age of four smiling looking around and her other son a boy with a darker shade skin with curly hair almost a small afro she directs her attention back to the destination and she makes a left. “And here we are kids” the older woman says the two boys jump out and hug their mother to say thank you lexa mumbles a thank you and gets out of the car “not excited kid?” the man says “what do you think dad and it smells bad here” she replies “remind me to apologize to your mother cause you sure as hell have my attitude” he smiles and chuckles she laughs and walks with him they continue their conversation when its interrupted by the sound of crying lexa and her father turn their direction to see the young seven year old Lincoln crying he tripped and scraped his knee. “it doesn’t even look that bad” lexa says the older man looks down and says “not all wounds show the actual pain kid” he places his hand on top of her head and she smiles as her father yells from across the parking lot “Get knocked down, get back up” the young boy stands up with tears still in his eyes his father laughs too himself “Lexa-‘

 

“LEXA! Godamnit are you even listening” Lincoln yells again “Language” Indra just replies everyone can tell from her face she’s tired  it’s not that she doesn’t love these kids she does and she would lay down her life to protect them it’s just the constant worrying about them that drives her crazy. “Yeah okay I got it I’ll get rehabilitated but nobody is gonna want to take in some 16 year old turning 17 foster kid” Lexa replies “You are not a foster kid you have a home which you will be returning too” Indra speaks up again. Dante intervenes before they continue “Lexa you will have your things packed and ready by tomorrow, come to this address and we will have a room for you” she takes the small card that shows a number and the name “Mt. Weather” on it and the names “Dante & Cage Wallace” she nods and picks up her jacket and reties her boots and straightens out her flannel “God I look so gay right now I am a walking stereotype” she thinks too herself  she continues walking in silence until she reaches the car she gets in the familiar car “They wouldn’t want this for yo-“ he begins “Shut the hell up Lincoln not today” lexa replies before she can finish Indra goes to speak up but she knows it’s best to leave it alone for now the reach home Lincoln throws her the keys she begins to walk in the house as soon as she steps through the door she hears “WHATS UP HOMOBRO” a familiar voice calls lexa rolls her eyes “that nickname is so stupid it makes zero sense” the woman with high cheek bones steps forward “get it homo cause you’re a flaming homosexual and like home dog or home bro homo bro its genius” she replies “No, Anya its dumb sorry to be the one too tell you ‘homo-bro’ is dumb” Lexa replies Anya rolls her eyes “yeah that’s cause you gotta say it fast you can’t sound out every vowel-“ “Wow so interesting An please tell more really” Lexa says

“I just don’t understand why she is like this” Lincoln says in the car Indra looks over “You know she has no idea how to cope with her feelings she blocks them out until she believes they’re not there” Indra replies Lincoln speaks up and looks at her and says” I just don’t want her to-“

“LEAVE?! What do you mean you’re leaving” Ryder yells from upstairs “I have too this is my last night I got into too much trouble  ... I fucked up it’s my fault” Lincoln walks through the door with indra he goes straight to his room without saying a word lexa feels the tension in the house everyone awkwardly walks away she lays down on the couch and a few hours later that night Lincoln walks out and brings a blanket he lays next to her she lays her head on his arm and she falls asleep Lincoln says “Night sis love you” he hears her mumble something and he smiles and falls asleep (only to wake up to lexa kicking him in the face somehow in her sleep)

 

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES” Octavia yells as she jumps out the car “do you have to yell I have a headache and it’s like 1am too loud for all of that I just want to sleep ” the boy says “oh my god I cannot stand my brothers THEY ARE OLD PEOPLE” Octavia replies as she rolls her eyes “Hey too be fair I have too side with little wells over here you were being loud and we are amazing brothers” the taller man says with the curly hair wells smiles at his two siblings Octavia smiles wide and hugs wells and said “uhg I could never hate you even if you are an old man who can’t stand loud noises”. Wells, Octavia, and Bellamy have always been an “odd” couple of siblings wells as not biologically related to either of them while Bellamy and Octavia shared a mother wells was just a baby when Bellamys’ mom took him in and raised him as their own they never looked at him differently because of his skin or because they didn’t share a parent no bellamy adored both of his younger siblings his whole life he was used to playing dad too both of them bellamys father left a year after Octavia was born and wells was adopted so for a long time they lived in a two bedroom home he would let wells take the bed along with Octavia while he slept on the floor thankfully it only lasted for about two years his biological father passed away and apparently he had a lot of land it he ended up convincing his mother too sell it they made enough money to live off of too the point where they no longer had to work “BABE!” he looks up and smiles through the dark as he sees a blonde girl in a cheer outfit running too him she jumps into a hug Octavia smiles at the sight and wells turns around and begins unpacking the car as the two kiss “I WILL BLEACH MY EYES IF THIS DOESN’T END” Octavia yells as she runs to wells and helps unpack the car “How was your camping trip how come you’re back so late?” the blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes asks he smiles and replies “It was good would’ve been better if you decided to come with but we had some delays Wells wanted to go to this Museum” he replies shrugging “Sorry I know I wanted to but Finn and raven needed my help when she walks she hurts its scaring me and of course that sounds like wells” she replies he grabs her face and looks her in the eyes “Your mom is a kick ass doctor if anything happens she can fix it, Clarke” she smiles and goes “Yea you’re right oh and tomorrow I have to rain check-“ before she could finish she’s met with a upset looking boyfriend “Bell you know my parents they want to one of those group homes and help out the teens” he smiles and looks down “I understand just call me okay and drive safe its dark out” he says and she begins to speak but he blurts out “I love you” he stares awkwardly waiting for a reply “Bell..” he stops her “Sorry maybe its cause I haven’t seen you in a week I know you said you aren’t ready to say it yet” he says then he mumbles “I remember” she kisses him on the cheek and says “See you tomorrow goodnight after I help out I should have time its summer anyways” she hugs him again and begins walking too her car thinking about what just happened annoyed with herself that she couldn’t say it back she just doesn’t think it’s the right time “Fuck” she says as she gets in the car and hits her steering wheel she begins driving away she gets home and notices a note her parents are gone as usual mom is working and her dad is too, she a shower and puts on pajamas and falls asleep on the couch.

 

“Guys it’s gonna be okay” she says as she stands around a small group of people she looks at all of them crying and visually upset which was weird because they never cry except Lincoln she grabs each one of their forearms and says “may we meet again” Lincoln is the only one who grabs her into full hug and cries a I love you before letting his baby sister go her phone begins ringing three seconds into the door she picks up “Linc? It’s been three seconds” she turns back and looks out the tiny window to see a visually distraught what would seem to be intimidating man who is actually an emotional teddy bear “He, hey it’s okay  ...I love you linc I’ll be able to visit and so will you” she hears him whisper a broken I love you and he watches her disappear through the tiny glass from the parking lot Lexa looks ahead to see a man standing in front of her he shakes her hand and begins to speak before she can say anything “Cage, Call me Mr. Wallace your room is number 48 you have a roommate there will be people here at 10 am they are good people who take in and fix broken troubled teens as yourself show some respect today not only for yourself but for this place talk to you roommate about the rest of your schedule don’t bother requesting for a meeting unless you are dying I am a busy man” he says as they walk down the halls of rooms she hears teens yelling and laughing everywhere she already hates it she nods too him and remembers ‘Mr. Wallace’ and thinks of Dante she enters the room she sees a girl “Echo?” Lexa says “Fuckin A what are you doing here kid” she pulls her into a hug they know each other through Trikru a gang lexa is in and a reason she is there “You know the usual and aren’t you 18? How are you here” lexa says “Still a teen they let me in free food and everything is nice” echo replies “You know damn well you are Trikru you could have come to me” lexa says “I know yeah I know just. Embarrassing” they begin talking about everything and lexa tells Echo to call Lincoln after dinner to tell him to let her stay when they realize its breakfast time the whole hall disappears lexa chooses to stay back she is laying on her bed staring at her ceiling when she gets up she un buttons her red and black flannel and takes it off and looks for a new shirt when all of a sudden a blonde girl pops up in front of her they share eye contact for a while “Shit I am so so sorry” Clarke turns away and curses herself she usually comes up and looks around too get to know the foster kids by what they listen to she doesn’t touch their things just looks around and never did she think that she would meet some of the most green eyes ever that just so ever happened to be attached to a face and a body a really toned body why is she that toned Clarke asks herself she doesn’t need to be that toned I mean I’m not complaining bu- “Who are you” the other girl steps out still without a shirt “Um ..Clarke. Clarke Griffin” Lexa nods and returns to her room Clarke says “and yours?” lexa doesn’t reply and Clarke steps in the room “I said, and yours?” and lexa looks her up and down and says “and I chose not to reply” lexa says throwing on a rolling stones shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you made it to the end i wanna know your opinion, did you like it? What would you like to see next?   
> Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, if you have any criticism feel free too share and leave comments.  
> I hope you read the next chapter.


End file.
